


it's Doyoung's birthday!

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, M/M, and also the rest of NCT, jaedo_week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Among the gifts Doyoung received, he particularly liked this one gift. Obviously, it’s from Jaehyun.





	it's Doyoung's birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Jaedo_week: DAY 01  
> Prompt: Doyoung's centric  
> Genre: fluff
> 
> I know it's not that great but happy reading.  
> English is not my first language so please forgive if there's grammar mistakes.

Doyoung hums of his favourite song, the moment he opens his eyes. He has never been able to wake up early but today is different. He feels excited all ready to spend his day. 

Slowly, Doyoung slowly opens his warm purple blanket. He sits up as his feet touch the floor. He hums the melody softly, eyes already adjusted with the lighting of his surrounding. Mark is still asleep, so cutely - his dear roommate. 

Doyoung stands up, makes his bed and grabs his phone on the small black table right next to his bed. He slides his pointer finger on the screen of his phone, unlocks it. His lip curves upward as he smiles at the sight of new messages that he gets. While opening the messages one by one, he casually makes his way to the bathroom - well, he, after all, needs to wash up. 

 

...

 

Doyoung dries his wet hair after finishes his wash up. He takes a quick glance at his roommate Mark but the bed is already empty. He raises his eyebrow and a thought crosses his mind in a flash. _Hmm...I wonder if I have been in the bathroom that long?_ Ignoring to where his roommate has gone, he quickly changes into a nice outfit - black jeans and a dark blue hoodie - as he has a gathering with his friends later.

Doyoung walks out from his room after he finishes prepared himself. As he walks out, he meets eyes with one of the tallest people he had known - Johnny Seo. “Oh, hey hyung,” he greets. “Good morning,” he adds.

Johnny gives a smile with a cup of coffee on his left hand. “Good morning, Doyoung,” he greets back. “Oh, and happy birthday,” he wishes before he forgets. 

Doyoung giggles and nods his head. “Thanks,” he says.

“Are you going out, dons?” Yuta then asks, appears out of nowhere between the twos. “Happy birthday dons!” he wishes it cheerfully.

“Thank you, Yuta hyung,” Doyoung thanks firstly, a little surprise to see the Japanese guy. “Yes, I’m going to meet my club’s friends. They’re making a party for me,” he answers the question Yuta had asked.

“Oh,” Yuta nods his head, understands.

“Well, don’t be too late,” Johnny intercepts after listening to his two friends conversation. “We’re also making a party for you,” he adds.

Doyoung chuckles, “I know. I won’t be late.”

 

...

 

Doyoung as he promises, go back home as soon as his club party finished. He already notifies Johnny - actually it is the group chat so others know as well - that he is in fact on his way. He gives a light chuckle reading through the group chat where everyone seems to be in panic mode. Thus, he just kindly takes his time walking home.

 

...

 

Doyoung literally stands in front of their dorm main door for fifteen minutes now. He has been trying to stop himself from grinning too much - _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_. A light buzzing from his phone indicates that a new personal message since he uses separate ringtone. He wonders who is it. _Oh, it’s Jaehyun_.

       
**(Jaehyun): Can you hurry up enter this damn dorm already, hyung? I can literally see you from up here :p**   


Doyoung looks up, over the window, a human, a very beautiful one with a very sly smile. He snorts, rolls his eyes and turns toward his phone as he quickly types something for a reply. 

       
**(Doyoung): How long you been watching me, dummy?**   


Doyoung sends and looks up and to see if Jaehyun gets his reply. He watches Jaehyun reads and also typing. Another buzzing vibrates on his hand, he turns his focus back at his phone and read it. 

       
**(Jaehyun): Since the beginning. I have been waiting for you.**   


Doyoung couldn’t but to form a smile. How could he not be touch with this simple way of flirting? He feels it and it is very hard to hide. He looks back up, watching the younger wiggling his eyebrow, looking very cocky while resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Doyoung sticks out his tongue and huffs - _Jaehyun just laughs at the sight of it_. His hand moves and grabs the doorknob. While eyes still eyeing the younger, his feet make his way in. 

 

...

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

A loud cheers, popping party pops and waves of laughter the moment Doyoung enters the common room also known as their living room. He grins toothily as he couldn’t help to feel very happy at the sight of people that he loves the most wishing him a good birthday. He notices Jaehyun slowly coming down the stairs and watches the younger sneaks among the peers while listening to the usual birthday songs. He just let it be and starts on paying attention to the others.

“Thank you so much, guys,” Doyoung says after the epic birthday song - the dream squad is getting wild while singing it. “I love it and appreciates so much,” he tries to express his happiness. 

“Well, I’m glad that you like it even though it’s technically not a surprise,” Ten interjects while walking toward the birthday boy.

Doyoung laughs at Ten’s snarky humour. 

“Oh, Ten,” Kun let out a soft sigh. “You just had to say that,” he says, shakes his head.

“I have been itching to say it,” Ten blurts out and everyone else laughs.

“Surprise or no surprise, I will still love it. You all know that anyway,” Doyoung turns to speak as he fists bump with Yuta who again magically appears right beside him.

Taeyong suddenly claps his hand, making everyone turns their attention toward him. He smiles and then says, “Well, then gentlemen. What are we waiting for?” he grabs the cake and walks toward Doyoung. “We still have wished upon cake event,” he jokes.

“Oh yeah, we didn’t do that yet!” Mark shouts, somehow he appears to be shocked.

“Haechan-ah turns off the light, please,” Kun then yells and the younger proceeds. He brings out his lighter, and quickly put it on the candles on the cake. 

The lights turn off but it isn’t entirely dark. It is pretty dim but still can make out some faces. Doyoung watches his surrounding as Taeyong approaches. 

Johnny is holding his camera, recording the whole thing with Chenle and Jisung right beside him. 00 kids are standing beside each other - Doyoung couldn’t make their faces because they stand a bit far. Mark is laughing at this moment. Doyoung not sure why is his roommate laughing so much but he bets it is because of Lucas. The Hong Kong exchange student is, in fact, hyping up so much tension - he also let out soft laughter. Lucas is cute. 

Doyoung is searching for others, for someone and he makes out other faces. Jungwoo is right beside Taeil and they are hugging, he chuckles. Why? He didn’t know. Doyoung could make up some Chinese, he turns to his side and notices Ten is talking with Sicheng. They smile at him when they aware that he is watching them as if he catches them on the act - he still smiles back though. 

The cake is right in front of him but Doyoung couldn’t see Jaehyun anywhere. Where is he? 

“Make a wish and happy birthday again, Doyoung-ah,” Taeyong speaks in the midst everyone’s clapping noise. 

Doyoung clasps both of his hands closes his eyes and makes wishes like he always did every year. - _I hope he will always stay by my side. He also adds a new one_.

 

...

 

“Present time!” Chenle shouts out of nowhere and Jisung who is sitting right beside him, startled. Poor guy almost drops his plate. Jisung shots a look at Chenle - the older quickly apologizes. 

“But we’re still eating, Chenle-ah,” Renjun then says but he put down his plate of foods nevertheless. 

“It’s fine, we can do this while eating,” Doyoung assures them - _the kids_ \- and then he put out his hands. “My presents,” he sings along the line, smiles. 

“Me, me, me first!” Chenle screams excitedly. He takes his presents that he prepares and walks toward Doyoung who seats in the middle of everyone else. 

“I thought we’re going anonymous?” Ten says suddenly, curious. 

“It’s fine either way,” Kun answers, shrugs.

Ten pouts, “Not fun.”

 

...

 

Doyoung receives the gifts one by one. He opens one by ones and laughs at the sight of the contents. Chenle gives him an elf ear-buds headphones and he didn’t want to know where the younger could find such an item. Renjun gives him a self-made shoe and it is pretty so he loves it. Taeil and Jungwoo join force and gives him a cupboard that he had been wanting since - he nearly cries when he heard it. They are on delivering, the cupboard. Mark, his roommate gives him a bottle of wine - he laughs as he receives it. Ten and Sicheng also join force and actually give him their used Chinese learning book. 

“You could at least buy me a new one,” Doyoung comments as he is holding the text book. He can’t believe the duo give him a used book.

Ten flip his non-existing long hair and says, “Used books are better than a new book. Look how our sweat and tears we pour in it.”

“Ewww,”

“I’m just joking,”

“Open it, I put some little notes so that hyung understand easier,” Sicheng turns to talk. He explains how they knew Doyoung wants to improve his Chinese language so it was Ten’s idea to give the books and also kindly wrote some little notes. “Then, us three can talk in Chinese more frequently.” he ends, in excited vibe.

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Kun pouts, somehow feel left out. 

Doyoung laughs at his childish looking friends but he is thankful for the gift. Indeed, the book is better than new ones _at least_.

 

...

 

“My turn next!” Haechan then screams.

“Oh shut up!” Renjun says angrily, glares at the sun-kissed boy who just sheepishly smile in return. 

“No fighting you two,” Jaemin then interrupts, already used to see his friends bickering like any other day. He is the ones who always need to calm down the twos when they engage in a fight or something - he thinks it is his job but no one really asks him to do so.

Doyoung rolls his eyes but hands busy grabbing the paper bag that Haechan gives. He opens it with curiosity and tries to peak first. He frowns as he realises the identity of the item. He looks up at Haechan and saw that mischievous smile on the boy face. Ah, he should have known. _This kid_.

“Judging by you’re a face, it’s an unbelievable gift huh,” Yuta says while he picks up the Kimbap that Taeyong had made. 

“What did he gave?” Mark the forever curious kid, move closer toward Doyoung as he tries to peak at the paper bag - Lucas also follows.

“Cucumber, really?” Doyoung says, disbelieve. 

Haechan giggles, earning smacks from both Jaemin and Renjun who are sitting beside him. The boy winches due to the pain.

Mark takes the paper bag and grabs the vegetable out from the paper bag to show toward everyone. Knowing how Doyoung dislikes the vegetable, Mark chuckles as he thought. _As expected_. Because he too had once received a wild item for his birthday from the naughty younger.

“Whoa,” Sicheng snorts and then let out a laugh following the other who laugh as well. 

Haechan rubs his back which been smacked by Jaemin and Renjun. He stands up and everyone’s eyes are giving him attention with the sudden movement. “I’m just joking, hyung,” he says and then takes out another paper bag he had hides before. “This is the real present,” he hands the paper bag at the confused looking older.

Doyoung takes it and opens it in a swifts manner with everyone are waiting to see his reaction which in the same, also curious what is the gift this time.

“Haechan-ah,” Doyoung says with this slightly endearing tone as he looks up at the younger. He feels touch.

Haechan giggles, and then starts on making heart sign with his fingers. “I love you, hyung. Happy birthday,” he says in a cute tone. 

Haechan actually just gives him full of foods and mostly his favourites - cream cheese bread, popcorns, mango flavored treats, white chocolate, and a... _peach_? 

“You have been saying that you’re carving for it the other day so I just brought lots of it,” Haechan explains. 

“Thank you,”

 

...

 

Doyoung continues on, receiving others gifts and opens. Johnny gives him a long coat, very fashionable. Yuta gives him a coffee mug which written - don’t be a salty bitch - on it. He rolls his eyes when he reads it. Jisung gives him a slime box collection, saying that he played it once and it was fun so he brought one for Doyoung. Kun gives him a set of aromatic candles - Ten comments how boring the gift is and twos bickering again. Chaos, really chaos. While Lucas gives him a different set of eye mask - too many that he isn't using if he would use them all. Jaemin on other hand gives him a ticket to a musical.

“Where did get this?” Doyoung asks, looking carefully at the ticket.

Jaemin grins happily like a child waiting to be praise. “I won something on the radio,” he announces. 

“Thank you, Jaemin-ah,” Doyoung smiles. “But there’s two. Are you going with me?”

“No,” Jaemin denies in a cute manner. “It’s for your date obviously.”

Haechan snickers, “Yeah, ask that someone go with you.”

“That someone, that someone,” Ten follows to tease the birthday boy, eyes looking at someone. 

Doyoung blushes as he gets teased and that knowing looks from everyone. _Shit_. But he just tries to ignore and continue on next. 

 

...

 

“You give me a mixtape?” Doyoung says, raises his eyebrow as he waves the CD on his hand toward Taeyong. 

Taeyong grins but he didn’t answer straightly Doyoung’s question. “You should read what it says,” he says.

Doyoung complies. He turns his focus on the CD and reads it - _storm tide recorded by Lee Taeyong_. He looks at Taeyong in surprise. “This is yours?!” he gasps. 

Taeyong gives out a peace sign with his fingers while still grinning. 

“Featuring me,” Yuta adds, trying to make himself known that he too lend out his voice to one of Taeyong’s song. 

“Wow,” Doyoung exclaims. He isn’t expecting, really. He has always known that Taeyong likes to rap as his free time but never had occurred in his mind that the man would record - technically it isn’t official. 

 

...

 

Doyoung proceeds to the next presents, probably the 2nd last for the day by his beloved dongsaeng - Lee Jeno. His eyes spark upon the shy younger gives him a box. 

“You’re bluntly showing your favourites, Doyoung,” Ten comments.

Doyoung sticks out his tongue at his same age friend. 

“Let him be, Ten,” Johnny says behind the camera that still recording. 

“Is hyung still recording all these?” Jungwoo then turns to speak. His soft voice somehow surprises many of them with the sudden question. 

“Ye-yeah,”

“Why?”

Johnny shrugs. “I’ll do with everyone else too,” he answers. “-for memories,” he adds. 

 

...

 

Doyoung excites opening the wrappers. It is quite big and soft. While he is opening the wrapper, his eyes take a quick glance at the far end of the room. Jaehyun is smirking, he wonders what going on in that head of the younger. The man hasn’t been saying anything and its weird. He has yet received the younger’s present too.

Peanut butter and jelly pillow, yes literally it - a set of 13 inches by 10-inch pillows. It's cute too. Doyoung hugs the soft pillow, the one with peanut butter. “Thank you, Jeno-ah,” he says softly.

“Since hyung likes to stay on the bed so why not?”

“No, Jeno. You shouldn’t make him stay on the bed even more,” Johnny argues, telling the bad habit that Doyoung has. Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, he should get out from his bed,” Taeyong comments.

Upon hearing Taeyong, Yuta rolls his eyes, “Says the one who hardly get out from his room.”

 

...

 

“Has everyone gives their present?”

“Jaehyun hasn’t given him yet,” Kun tells and he turns to look at the younger. “Am I right?”

Jaehyun laughs, “Yeah I haven’t.”

“We have so many people that I don’t even know who’s done and who’s not,” Taeil then says. 

“But I think Jaehyun hyung is the last one,” Jeno turns to speak. 

Haechan gives a knowing look at Ten and then says, “I bet he waits to be the last person.”

“I bet too,” Ten follows and giggles.

Doyoung looks at everyone in confuse. His face moves toward Jaehyun when he notices the younger are standing up. His heart starts on pounding due to the nervousness. His eyes start on shaking when Jaehyun already stands right in front of him - Haechan and Ten cooed at the background. 

“I left my present at my room so I need hyung to follow me,” Jaehyun says, eyes lock at the older. He gives out his hand, asking for the older to grab hold it. 

Doyoung is confused. Should he go? - _but the party._

“What are you doing, Doyoung?” Ten then says, making Doyoung snaps from his thought. “Just go,” he persuades his friend.

“We’ll be fine, just go off with your little date,” Johnny says as he turns off his camera, to stop recording for now. As Jaehyun’s bro, he could tell, Jaehyun just want to have a little moment just the two of them.

“O-okay,” Doyoung thinks its better if he just follows Jaehyun because whatever Jaehyun might give to him, he didn’t know if he could stay decent in front of everyone else. He put his hand on Jaehyun’s and held it.

Jaehyun smiles and his little dimples shows. He grabs the older’s hand tightly and drags to his room, leaving everyone else.

 

...

 

“What are you planning, dummy?” Doyoung asks, curious as they climb up the stairs as Jaehyun’s room is upstairs. 

“It’s a secret,”

Doyoung hums as he nods his head. “Is it expensive?” he asks yet again.

Jaehyun let out soft laughter. “Yes, it it,” he kindly answers.

“Should I expecting something good?”

“Maybe,”

“You’re being vague,”

“I told you it’s a secret,”

“Not fun,”

“Alright we’re here,” Jaehyun says, ignoring the older pouting behaviour that internally he thinks the older is so cute right that moment. 

 

...

 

Doyoung walks inside with Jaehyun follows behind, pushing him inside. “So, where is it?” he asks, looking everywhere but nothing extraordinary in his eyes. It is just Jaehyun - _and Haechan_ \- normal room. 

Just then, Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s hands moves and sneaks his arms around his waist from behind - back hugging him. He feels Jaehyun’s rest his head on his shoulder and he smiles at this moment of touching. “What are you doing?” he asks softly, turns his face to look at the younger. His hand then just makes his way and stroking the younger’s hairs absentmindedly, adoring everything.

“I love you,” Jaehyun says.

“I love you too,” Doyoung replies.

“Happy birthday, hyung,” Jaehyun make a quick peak on Doyoung’s cheek. He smiles as he watches the older’s reaction.

“Thanks,” Doyoung giggles.

Jaehyun, while hugging Doyoung with one hand, his other free hand tries to take out his present for the older from his pocket. “Here’s your present,” he says and shows it at the older. 

Doyoung’s eyes sparks again for the second time of the day as he watches the younger hands him a small box at him. “What’s this?” he mumbles, still feeling the pressure of Jaehyun’s head on his shoulder. He carefully opens it and gasps. He turns to look at the younger, eyes widen in shock. 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Doyoung exclaims, happily. He then quickly turns around, facing his whole body toward the younger. While Jaehyun’s hands still on his waist, the younger stands still facing him. He grins, “I really love it.”

Jaehyun giggles - he couldn’t help it really because Doyoung looks so cute. He leans his face closer to the older and kisses the older’s forehead. “Great, because it’s expensive,” he says in relief. 

Doyoung just laughs, liking the attention he receives from the younger. His eyes focus on the bracelet that Jaehyun give him, inspecting ever inch of it because it’s really beautiful and has very nice words engraved on it - _**if I know what is love is it is because of you.**_

“Let me put it on you,” Jaehyun then says after he watches Doyoung tries to put it on his wrist.

Doyoung smiles radiantly, showing his wrist at the younger so that the younger would wear the lovely bracelet for him. “What makes you wanna give me this?” he asks, watches as Jaehyun tries to lock the bracelet. 

“I was looking for something and I know you don’t like to wear a ring,”

“Ah, that’s a nice decision,” Doyoung comments, looking at his wrist that now the bracelet completely on his. His eyes sparkle again and he couldn’t help but love every word engraved on it. “If I know what is love is it is because you,” he mumbles but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear it.

“And that’s what I always thought of you. You make me know what is love and I’m really going crazy because of you,” Jaehyun explains, heart to heart.

“Don’t say something like that,” Doyoung blushes as he hears what Jaehyun had say. He closes his face due to embarrassment with both of his hands. “I might not be able to sleep tonight,” he says.

Jaehyun thinks Doyoung looks so cute being all shy. Yes, he is that whipped. “Stop doing that, it makes me wanna smooch you”

“Then just smooch me,” Doyoung argues, jokingly.

“Oh, you bet I will,”

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are most welcome.  
> Visit @jaedo_week too!
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
